Distraction
by Miss Wong
Summary: Para Touka no sería tan complicado concentrarse en su tarea si no tuviera a un par de ojos grises observándola desvergonzadamente. Touken. Fluff.


**«Distraction»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**Para Touka no sería tan complicado concentrarse en su tarea si no tuviera a un par de ojos grises observándola desvergonzadamente. Touken. Fluff.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¿Se consideraría esto como algo fluff? I don't know. Ustedes juzguen, compatriotas. _

* * *

_**—o—**_

Touka escasas veces lograba comprender la naturaleza de los hombres.

A su parecer, eran demasiado contradictorios e inmaduros. Al igual que indecisos y quisquillosos. Por alguna extraña razón les agradaba prometer infinidad de cosas para después murmurar un patético «las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba» que rompían corazones y liberaban lágrimas enjauladas. Pero desde que Kaneki había regresado a Anteiku después de haberle confesado no estar seguro de hacerlo —típicas contradicciones masculinas— Touka se confirmó a sí misma que los hombres eran extraños y estúpidos.

Tan solo había pasado una absurda semana —no es como si Touka llevara los días contados— desde que regresó para volver a desaparecer, dedicando sus días a pasar tiempo junto a Yomo haciendo _quien sabe qué_ en _quien sabe donde_. Pero hoy era su día libre, o algo así, pues lo único que hizo desde que lo vio fue sentarse junto a ella en la mesa con un café que ni siquiera se molestó en probar para enterrar su rostro en sus brazos, echándose algún tipo de siesta extraña o algo por el estilo.

Tan solo habían intercambiado un par de absurdas frases triviales. Él preguntó qué estaba haciendo, ella dijo que estudiaba para sus finales, él admitió sentirse somnoliento y luego se desvaneció sobre la mesa en completo silencio. Nuevamente, los hombres eran un completo misterio para Touka.

Con todo el auto-control posible intentó concentrarse en sus tareas. Mantenía sus dedos fuertemente aferrados a su bolígrafo ansiando pensar qué demonios escribir a continuación pero era imposible hacerlo. Especialmente cuando sentía _su_ mirada sobre su rostro constantemente.

Touka fingió concentrarse en su lectura pero era inútil. Kaneki no estaba dormido y no necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta de ello. Soltó un suspiro exasperado y cuando alzó la vista confirmó sus sospechas.

Kaneki ya no ocultaba su rostro por completo, ahora descansaba su mejilla sobre su brazo dejando al descubierto casi toda su cara y unos profundos ojos grises en dirección hacia ella, como si fuera un cuadro bonito o una película interesante.

—¿Podrías dejarlo ya? —replicó Touka con los dientes apretados—. Estás _distrayéndome_.

Los labios del muchacho se curvaron suavemente en una diminuta sonrisa. Sus ojos no lucían arrogantes o atrevidos; su mirada se asemejaba en demasía al tipo de miradas que adoptaría un individuo al encontrarse con un lindo y peludo gatito. Ternura, simpatía, o lo que fuera.

—Me gusta mirarte mientras estudias —confesó él, su voz algo ronca por la _supuesta_ siesta que tomó, el muy mentiroso—. Luces muy concentrada.

Touka enrojeció, sus manos sudando involuntariamente.

—P-Pues no puedo concentrarme si me miras así —se quejó, irritada.

Su respuesta le robó una hermosa sonrisa y, por un instante, Touka olvidó cómo respirar. Kaneki apartó la mirada y bostezó dispuesto a incorporarse de la silla con su taza en la mano.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó, casual.

¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Touka negó con la cabeza y distraídamente él se topó con su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, un teléfono que llevaba aferrado en su punta el llavero que le había regalado. Sonrió suavemente al verlo, tocándolo ligeramente con los dedos.

—Lo usaste. Queda bonito —admitió. Luego se estiró como un felino y murmuró un lento «iré a dormir»

Touka observó —viéndose sumergida dentro de una limerencia incontrolable— a Kaneki darle la espalda para atravesar la puerta a paso lento, casi perezoso, haciendo tronar sus dedos en un acto distraído y dejándola en un estado de frustración tan grande al saber que definitivamente _no_ sería capaz de concentrarse en su tarea otra vez. No después de haber llegado para interrumpir su tranquilidad y luego marcharse de esa manera, dejando un completo desorden en su mente.

Cerró con fuerza su cuaderno, siendo ella ahora quien dispuso a ocultar su rostro sobre la comodidad de sus brazos. Aquello era realmente absurdo.

_Patético_.

* * *

Aww(?)

Esto salió después de ver un fanart de Kaneki **mirando todo dulzón** a Touka mientras ella tomaba un café. De hecho coloqué la foto como portada, jó, quedó tan cute.

**Se supone**... _se supone_(?) que después de que Kaneki disolvió **su grupo de Kpop con Tsukiyama** y el resto "regresó" a Anteiku como una especie de agente secreto o algo así, ayudando a Yomo, porque ahora que es un _super ghoul_ todopoderoso se cree la gran cosa y ser camarero pues, ya es de pobres y él es todo un winner, no se rebajaría a tal nivel. **Ahora juega pa' las ligas mayores.**

En fin, ni idea si ellos dos tuvieron algún momento bonito desde que él regresó, seguro no, pero no me importa porque para eso están los fics ;_; ¿okay? Okay.

¡Espero misericordia &amp; **algún miserable review**! Recuerden: **cada review** _ayuda a Haise_ a recordar, MUAHAHA. Neh, mentira. **Él nunca recordará nada y jamás podrá estar junto a Touka otra vez.** Fin.

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
